


Treasure Hunt

by RollZero



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Cave-In, Darkness, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Pregnancy, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: Jae-ha decides to take the HHB treasure hunting but the cave in turns their fun trip into a disaster fast, Tumblr Prompt taken place after the Tully Tribe Arc and part of my Yona/Jae-ha Alternate Chapters series





	Treasure Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> (Part one) Not really a question. But i had a cute/angsty little idea pop into my head: While "gathering firewood", (sneaking off for cutesy alone time) Yona and Jeaha get trapped in a cave or another small, enclosed space, the rest of the hhb take awhile to realize something is wrong. I've always headcannoned that Jeaha has confinement issues (specifically claustrophobia) so he is understandably, on the verge of a breakdown after the first hour or so, (cont in next ask)
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> (Part two) but is trying really hard not to show it because yona is right there and he had to be cool. But yona notices, and comforts him. It takes another hour for the others to find them, at that point jeaha wishes it took them just a little longer (Sorry if im bugging you, i just wanted to share this with someone.) ((Btw love the Lina Au. Cute and angsty at the same time. I cried while reading the one where she found out about the dragon powers))
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> (Suggestion anon here) im so glad you liked it! I love both the pre-relationship idea and the post marriage idea with yona being pregnant. Pre relationship has the potential to be very sweet and romantic, but on the otherhand i laugh just imagining dad to be Jeaha freaking out while pregnant yona is relatively chill and trying to calm her frantic husband
> 
>  
> 
> Alright here we go the second version of this ask! (First is in Crimson Emerald Rays Chapter 14) This time with married Jae-ha and pregnant Yona, post the Tully Tribe arc! Hope you enjoy and thanks to @zenoobsessed for the treasure hunt idea!

“Are you sure about this, princess?” Hak twisted his mouth as they entered the cavern. “We just got through all that fighting and getting you out of Sen Province, this seems silly to go treasure hunting.”  
   
Jae-ha laughed at Hak’s reaction, turning to give him a smile. “Oh come on Hak, where’s your sense of adventure? We found this map while we were captured at Li Hazara’s castle, this seems to be something his men were onto and maybe it’ll be some spoils that we can use to help the people of the Fire Tribe.”  
   
Yona nodded, looking eager as she scurried ahead despite her six month pregnant belly bouncing with her movements, Ao on her shoulder purring. “Come on guys! The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch are on an expedition! This will be fun!”  
   
Yoon seemed eager as well as he was already making a map as they walked. “There are a lot of unexplored caverns here, who knows what we can find. And with Shin-ah at our side we don’t have to worry about getting lost or unable to find an exit.” He said, turning to the Seiryuu that nodded.  
   
“Besides this area is abandoned, it’s not like we’ll run into any trouble.” Kija shrugged. “And we’re far away from anyone that could target the princess.”  
   
“Zeno looks forward to helping the miss find treasure!” Zeno cheered.  
   
“Just let me know if you tire love and need me to be your legs.” Jae-ha offered, smiling as he took his wife’s hand.  
   
“I’m fine, besides the baby is restless so I can’t sit still anyway.” Yona shrugged, feeling a kick directly at her insides making her groan a bit, wrapping an arm around her stomach. “Sometimes I swear it’s trying to kick out of there or they’re bored.”  
   
Jae-ha laughed as he rubbed her tummy as they walked. “Well if it’s the next Ryokuryuu it might be just eager to come out and meet its mommy master.” He joked. “After all mommy has a knack for getting into trouble and it wants to protect her.”  
   
Yona’s cheeks flushed at that. “Husband, that’s not funny.” She huffed, puffing out her cheeks.  
   
The Green Dragon couldn’t help but muse how cute she looked pouting at him. “Oh? And who was it that decided to kick a man in the neck while she’s pregnant and pick up a sword? Not to mention try to fight off a warlord and be stubborn as hell even when she’s chained up?” he teased, leaning in close to nuzzle her nose.  
   
Yona bit her lip at that, still glaring at him. “… I didn’t exactly have a choice there, and he was hurting you.” She grumbled. “Besides, who was the stubborn one that broke my chains when-“ she was cut off as the ground began to shake, a rumbling echoed through the cavern as an earthquake started shaking everything up.  
   
“Princess! Droopy Eyes! _Move_!” Hak cried, seeing the ground begin to crack under those two as they had moved ahead a bit.  
   
Jae-ha grabbed Yona and tried to leap over to where the ground looked more stable, but that’s when another shake happened and the ground opened up under them, causing them to fall in as rocks fell from the ceiling.  
   
“ ** _PRINCESS!_** ” Hak and Kija cried.  
   
“ ** _YONA!_** ” Yoon shouted as Shin-ah pulled him away before a bunch of rocks nearly fell on him.  
   
“ **GO!** ” Zeno shouted at the group as he tried to head towards where Jae-ha and Yona fell but the cave-in trapped him right before then, crushing him under a bunch of rocks.  
   
“Oh no…” Yoon gasped once the shaking stopped. “Yona and Jae-ha fell below, and Zeno is….”  
   
“Zeno will be fine once we get him out, after all he survived that fire in Xing.” Hak tried to stay reasonable, though he was shaking in fear worried about the princess. “White Snake, do you sense Droopy Eyes?”  
   
Kija nodded. “… They’re below us, but I still can sense Jae-ha so he’s alive but could be hurt. We need to dig them out right away.” His dragon arm grew instantly and started digging at the rocks.  
   
“Zeno is…. _Right there…”_ Shin-ah drew his sword and attempted at digging out the Yellow Dragon.  
   
“You work on getting Zeno out Shin-ah, we need to find Droopy Eyes and the princess in case they’re trapped.” Hak said, taking his glaive and began digging at the rocks with Kija. _“Princess… Jae-ha… Please be safe.”_  
   
Yona stirred as she seemed to black out at first when she fell, groaning as she rubbed her head and realized she was laying on something soft. She couldn’t see in the pitch black and reached her hands out, feeling parts of the cavern and realizing they were trapped under some of the rubble. She felt around until she realized the soft thing she was laying on was her husband’s body as his arms were still tight around her, he must have broken her fall but that sent panic into her mind. “ **Jae-ha!** ” she shouted, turning a bit in his arms and attempting to reach out and touch his face.  
   
“ _Ooowww_ … Are you ok Yona dear?” Jae-ha groaned, his eyes closed as he felt his whole body ached from the fall.  
   
“I’m fine but you’re hurt aren’t you?” Yona whimpered, swearing she felt blood from a wound on his face, blindly searching in the dark as her eyes attempted to adjust but there was no light source.  
   
“I’m alright.” Jae-ha said, opening his eyes and shivered when he realized he couldn’t see a thing and had to rely on touch and how close he heard Yona’s voice as he still held her tight, feeling their child kick at his stomach as she had turned towards him when checking on him. He sighed in relief at that, it was another on the list of things he was worried about that their child could have been harmed. “The little one seems lively as ever.” He quickly tried to change the subject.  
   
“You broke my fall and protected me of course I’m fine.” Yona pursed her lips at that, but it was so tight where they were trapped she didn’t have much room to move as she squirmed. “…. I think with  all those rocks that fell we’re trapped... This isn’t good.”  
   
“Yeah… Especially with this small space…” Jae-ha bit his lip, closing his eyes again as he shivered, this small dark space was badly reminding him of the days he spent chained in that little room at the Ryokuryuu Village. He was worried they didn’t have much air being trapped there even with Hak and the others out there obviously would try to get them out. But he needed to stay strong for his wife, even though he was in a panic on the inside and riddled with guilt that he put Yona and their unborn child at risk going here on his suggestion! “Yona dear I’m so sorry…” his voice cracked.  
   
Yona shook her head, leaning close as she brushed her lips against his cheek, blindly searching for his lips in the darkness. “Hush, it’s not your fault. There’s no way you could have known this would happen.” She found his lips and kissed him, brushing her hands over his face. “Don’t worry, Hak and the others will get us out of here, I know it.”  
   
Her voice was the only thing helping him calm down a bit and focus, but he was still shaking on the inside with fear for his pregnant wife being in danger of running out of air. It didn’t help that it felt like the walls were closing in on him, he was going crazy in this darkness as his body quivered. “Yeah, I guess. But if I could just move my leg right maybe I could dig us out of…”  
   
“ _Jae-ha.”_ Yona caressed his face again. “It’s alright.” She kissed him once more. “You don’t have to put on such a brave face for me, husband.” She sighed as she actually couldn’t see his face but she could tell by his voice he was trying to hold together for her and failing, he was obviously in a panic. “I know you’re worried about me and the baby but you’re shaking…”  
   
Jae-ha stiffened when she called him out on it _. “… You know me too well.”_ He mumbled.  
   
“I married you after all.” The princess giggled, glad she could lighten the mood a bit. “Really Jae-ha, it’s alright to admit you’re afraid yourself. It’s a scary situation we’re in but I have faith in the others. Kija and Hak once dug us out of a cavern that caved in back in Shin-ah’s Village. Luckily you’re with me so they can sense you, I know those two won’t give up on us. I just hope they’re ok and didn’t get crushed by the rocks…” she whimpered.  
   
“I hope not…” Jae-ha shut his eyes as he tried to get his panic under control. “… I guess just small spaces like this remind me of my youth…. After all it wasn’t very beautiful…” he unconsciously rubbed his left hand over his right wrist where the scars left from those chains remained.  
   
Yona felt his arms moving, she blindly searched in the dark to grab one of his wrists, she wasn’t sure which but she brought that hand to her face, pressing her lips against his wrist. “… I’m still sorry that happened to you, and it’s understandable being in the darkness like this would remind you of that…” she whimpered, having remembered when he told her about the horrors of his village. “But you’re not alone, I’m here with you.” She smiled as their child kicked right then, as if saying they were there too.  
   
Feeling that kick against his stomach as Yona was still pressed against him made Jae-ha smiled, reaching his free hand to find his wife’s face to caress and bring her closer, finding her lips in the darkness to kiss with all his love. “You’re right… Sorry you have to see such an unbeautiful side of me, Yona dear…” he chuckled.  
   
“Partners in life, remember?” Yona reminded him, smiling as she pressed her head against his. “Your joy is my joy, your pain is mine as well. I love you, husband.” She said warmly, so glad that recently she was getting over stammering calling him that after everything they just went through in Kai.  
   
“I love you too, princess of my heart.” Jae-ha replied, then perked up when he heard several sounds of growling and rocks crumbling, getting hopeful their rescue was on the way…  
   
“ _Puukkyyyuu_!” Ao cheered as Shin-ah had just gotten Zeno out of the rubble, his body mangled due to being crushed under the rocks, parts of his skin starting to turn into yellow scales from his injuries, the scales spreading through his body as it was regenerating, also his arm was nearly fully dislocated as a sharp rock had cut into the limb.  
   
“Are you ok?” Yoon cried.  
   
“Zeno is fine… Where is the miss?” Zeno coughed, groaning as his body was pulling itself back together.  
   
“Jae-ha and Yona are still stuck down below, Kija and Hak are trying to dig them out-“ Yoon tried to explain, but Zeno had a serious look on his face as he pulled away from Shin-ah, though gave him a smile.  
   
“Thank you Seiryuu, but Zeno needs to help get Ryokuryuu and the missy out.” Zeno rushed over to Kija and Hak, both who were getting worn out from how they were going at digging like mad, telling them to take a rest as he slammed his dragon scaled hands at the rock, punching like a mad man until he broke enough through that spot to make a small hole that shinned light into the space Yona and Jae-ha were trapped.  
   
“Miss! Ryokuryuu!” Zeno called as he tried to punch again but his hand was starting to turn back to normal.  
   
“ **Zeno!** ” Yona cried, her voice full of cheer hearing them. “We’re in here!”  
   
“Oh thank goodness.” Jae-ha sighed, the fresh air filling their tiny space giving him a small wave of relief.  
   
It took another hour to get the couple out, as the rush was to get enough of a pathway in so they wouldn’t run out of air but now they had to be careful not to cause another cave in. But once they did Hak and Kija helped get Jae-ha out to stand as he was still badly injured while Yona seemed perfectly fine. Of course after this they left the cavern, Jae-ha still feeling guilty that their little escapade could have almost got his wife killed.  
   
“ _Hey_.” Yona grabbed his hand as they made camp just outside the cavern and after Yoon tended to his injuries. “Stop looking so glum husband, you’re ruining your beautiful face with that frown.” She tried to joke. “We’re all safe and everyone is fine, that’s the important part. You protected me like always.”  
   
“Still, I can’t help but feel I was careless once again.” Jae-ha sighed, moving his hand to her shoulder so she could lean against him. “Maybe had I not been so reckless at the Fire Tribe with Zeno you never would have been taken-“  
   
“Enough with blaming yourself already.” Yona scolded him. “I was caress there too, we all were. You don’t think I blamed myself when Kuelbo was testing you and that you could have been killed? You think it didn’t break my heart seeing you agree to obey him when I know how you are about freedom, but it was to protect me?” tears welled up in her eyes. “We’re still alive and everyone is alright, but if we’re going to start a blaming game here it might as well all go to me because none of you would be in this situation if it wasn’t for me in the first place! Is that what you want?”  
   
Jae-ha stiffened at that. “Yona dear… You know how I feel about that, I choose my path with coming with you. I just can’t help but feel I’m a bit of a failure as a husband for getting you into trouble and not preventing it better…” he mumbled, looking down.  
   
“You got me out of said trouble, protected me and did everything in your power to save me, like a good husband should do.” Yona countered, hugging him tight. “And you laugh at me when I say I’m a failure as a wife.”  
   
“Because you’re far from it, Yona love.” Jae-ha smiled, petting her crimson hair. “You’re the best wife a man could ask for.”  
   
“And you’re the best husband as far as I’m concerned.” Yona countered, looking at him stubbornly. “Besides since when is it like you to dwell on the past? I thought you always want to move forward.”  
   
Jae-ha blinked at that, chuckling as she was using his own words against him. “ _That’s my Yona dear…_ You’re right, there’s no point in dwelling in our mistakes rather than to learn from them, and sometimes they draw us closer.” He smiled and pulled her into his lap, rubbing his hand over her stomach and feeling their child kick again. “Guess I’m just worried with the little one on the way, if I can’t protect my lovely wife how I can expect to protect our precious little treasure? I guess I’m just worried I might mess up somewhere or someway, not like I ever planned to settle down like this but… It’s worth it, for your love.” He kissed her lips tenderly.  
   
“I know you’ll give our child all it will need, since you’re all about love and beauty.” Yona giggled, kissing him once more. “And you’re stubborn to not let them see your bad side, or when you’re troubled. But let me be the shoulder for you to lean on once in a while ok? I am your wife after all.” She blushed madly saying that.  
   
“Alright… I guess I can make an exception for you love.” Jae-ha smiled, hugging her close. “As long as you always let me know when you’re trouble too, because you have a similar habit of holding back what’s bothering you.”  
   
Yona puffed up her cheeks at that. “That’s only because you like to over do things, husband.”  
   
“Still, share and share alike.” Jae-ha smiled, nuzzling her nose. “Even though we’re starting to get to read each other pretty well I guess, especially in bed when…”  
   
“ ** _JAE-HA!_** ” Yona shouted, blushing bright red as the group all just tried to ignore the couple as they had their little moment.  
   
Jae-ha laughed at that, hugging her again as he rubbed her stomach. “While it was disappointing we didn’t find anything on our treasure hunt, I already have all the treasure I need right here…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be eventually writing my AU of the Tully Tribe Arc, but I'm working out the details on that


End file.
